Yami Mystic Appears
by mystic-shadowz
Summary: Yami and Mystic are wandering through a forest when their worst nightmare attacks...
1. Yami Yugi VS Hzvorus

One gloomy, rainy day, Yami Yugi and his beloved girlfriend, Mystic, were walking through the treacherous woods inhabited by the wicked witch, er. a soul stealer. Unfortunately, Yami and Mystic didn't know about him, so they ventured deep into the woods as it was a shortcut into town.  
  
"This is dangerous. Shouldn't we just take the bus?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, it's raining and some drunk bum is brandishing a knife as us. Do you really wanna go back?" Mystic asked while walking closer to Yami.  
  
Yami sighed. "Good point. Let's hurry cuz I'm getting soaked. My clothes are dry clean only!"  
  
"Okay," Mystic said smiling.  
  
They walked and walked.  
  
"Where's the end?!" Yami asked furiously.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" a person screamed while he tackled Yami to the ground. "I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST!!!"  
  
"Who are you?!?!?!" Yami asked loudly as he stared up at the black shadow pinning him to the ground.  
  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER YAMI?" the shadow asked. "HA! YOU'RE PATHETIC."  
  
Mystic was shocked. "YAMI!!! Are you okay?!?!"  
  
The shadow snickered. "WHO'S THAT? YOUR BODY GUARD? JUST LOOK AT YOU. CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF MY GRIP!"  
  
Yami was getting angry. "Tell me who you are NOW!!!"  
  
The pitch black shadow took human form. "I'm the ancient soul stealer, Hzvorus! Yami, my nemesis, your very existence ends here!"  
  
"I don't think so." Yami said sternly. "Hzvorus. Hmm. You do seem familiar." Hzvorus snickered. Yami's Millenium Puzzle glowed while he digged through his memory collecting pieces of his past history.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Yami." Mystic said.  
  
"No. Now I know." Yami said angrily, clenching his fists.  
  
Mystic gasped as he walked slowly and stiffly toward the mad man. "Yami, be careful."  
  
Yami was out of his mind in rage. "YOU STOLE MY FATHER'S SOUL!!! NOW I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, HZVORUS!!!"  
  
"Yami! No! You'll kill yourself!" Mystic screamed.  
  
Hzvorus used the power of his Millenium Eye to repel Yami's attack.  
  
Yami slammed into a tree.  
  
Hzvorus laughed evilly. "Behold the power of my eye! Nothing you do will hurt me! Your Millenium Puzzle grows weak while you grow weak! Face it Yami, your father, that fuckin old pharaoh, he was never a match for me. Neither are you!!! You're just as weak as your father. Now stay still while I take your soul!"  
  
Mystic grew dizzy as Yami went unconscious. "You can't just sit around and listen to him insult you and your father! YAMI!!!"  
  
The fact that Mystic was screaming his name gave Yami the jolt that he needed. "Mystic. Thank you."  
  
"Yami." Mystic whispered before she fainted.  
  
"NO! MYSTIC!" Yami yelled in shock as he ran frantically toward her.  
  
Unluckily, Hzvorus stepped in the way, using his eye to reflect Yami yet again. Fortunately for Yami, this time he was flung into a bush. "I think I'll take out this mere mortal first."  
  
"NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Yami yelled while he threw a branch at Hzvorus. The branch knocked Hzvorus out temporarily, giving Yami enough time to wake Mystic up. "Mystic, are you all right?" he asked, clutching her hand.  
  
"What? Huh? Yami!" Mystic exclaimed jolting up to hug Yami. "Where's Hzvorus?"  
  
"MISS ME? YAMI!" Hzvorus blasted a light ray from his Millenium Eye to take Yami's soul.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Mystic screamed with agony. "WHY?!?!?!"  
  
Hzvorus laughed without a hint of mercy in his voice. "Now."  
  
"How. How could you?!?!" Mystic choked. "How could you do something like this?!?!"  
  
"Because. I despise Yami Yugi!!! That arrogant brat has caused me more trouble than he's worth! He left this world like the fucking bitch he was born as!" Hzvorus laughed. 


	2. Soul Exchange

*Note: Thoughts are not quoted!!!*  
  
Mystic's very mind was slipping away from her body while a strange dark presence took over. In a second, she was floating above her physical form.  
  
She gasped in her mind. Huh? I'm flying?!  
  
"Hzvorus! You are a fool to have ever messed with me! I will avenge Yami's death forever!" the dark Mystic yelled.  
  
He snickered. "You are the fool. You think a powerless mortal like you, little girl, can defeat me?! What a laugh!"  
  
"Are you sure?! I'm not as powerless as you think! I rule over the opposing forces and using their energy, I will defeat you once and for all!" Yami Mystic exclaimed.  
  
The real Mystic looked closely at herself, or what was herself. Who is she?!, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, everything darkened and disappeared until only Mystic and Yami Mystic remained.  
  
What?! What happened?! Mystic asked in her mind. Who are you?  
  
"You know," Yami Mystic answered.  
  
No I don't! Mystic protested. How can you heat my thoughts?!  
  
"I am you," Yami Mystic said sharply.  
  
I don't understand! You aren't me, so stop pretending! Let me back in my body! Mystic yelled in her mind, trying to zoom into her physical form.  
  
Yami Mystic grinned. "Sorry, I can't. Your body is mine now!!!" she exclaimed while unfreezing time.  
  
Everything went back to normal just before Mystic could argue.  
  
Wait! Mystic yelled.  
  
"Your soul will belong to me!" Hzvorus yelled maniacally.  
  
Just before he stabbed Yami Mystic with his dagger, she sprouted wings and soared over the trees.  
  
"What are you? Too scared?!" Hzvrous asked.  
  
"I'm not! But you soon will be!!!" Yami Mystic exclaimed. Crystal blue claws shot out of her hands, which she aimed at Hzvorus while diving at inhuman speed, as she called upon the forces of Ice and Fire to freeze him.  
  
But Hzvorus acted quickly and used his eye to create an invisible shield to black Yami Mystic. She was knocked back a bit, but used the forces of Light and Dark to destroy the shield. The two sides remained consistent until they both were drained of energy.  
  
No! Watch out! Mystic yelled when Yami Mystic plummeted a hundred meters toward rock solid ground.  
  
Yami Mystic heard the call and was awakened fast enough to slow down her fall with the power of Wind. But it took her out and she landed pretty hard. "Must. fight. for. Yami." she said while recovering from the fall.  
  
Hzvorus was knocked out himself. "Why don't you just give up.?" he said between breaths.  
  
Suddenly, a surge of fiery energy filled Mystic and Yami Mystic. It was Yami's spirit, his deep rage.  
  
Mystic gasped. Yami?! Is it really you?!  
  
Yes. I'm here for you Mystic. Always. Yami's voice said. It seems as if we were meant to be together.  
  
Why do you think that? asked Mystic.  
  
An occurrence like this can only happen if our bond was true. and strong. Yami explained. And when I was very young, a sorceror cast a spell on me that made me incapable of love, unless I was truly meant to be with them.  
  
Yami. I wish you were here. Mystic said sadly.  
  
I will be. Yami answered softly. 


	3. The End of Hzvorus

Yami Mystic channeled Yami's energy to summon the ultimate power, the unbridled might of the Spectral Magic.  
  
We'll do this together! Yami and Mystic yelled.  
  
Hzvorus aimed his Millenium Eye at Yami Mystic. "This is going to end right here, right now!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Yami Mystic exclaimed. She fired a beam of multi colored light at him.  
  
Yes! Right on target! Mystic said happily.  
  
Wait! Yami said. Look!  
  
Hzvorus rose above the ground laughing. "I am Hzvorus, the deadly soul hunter! You cannot defeat me!"  
  
"Let's end this!" Yami Mystic yelled.  
  
What is she doing?! Mystic asked.  
  
Yami went inside Yami Mystic's mind while she was chanting a spell. Oh no! She's going to summon the Fire Spirit to burn the entire forest!  
  
WHAT?!? Mystic screamed.  
  
We have to stop her!!! Yami exclaimed.  
  
But we can't do anything about it! Mystic said. We just have to watch.  
  
"The end is now!" Yami Mystic yelled. "Fire Spirit! Ignite the forest with your flames! Burn Hzvorus!!!"  
  
The flaming being, which looked like a fairy, spread a wild fire with her dark dust.  
  
No! This isn't right! Mystic yelled down to her darker form.  
  
It's the only way!!! Yami Mystic answered back while flying away with Yami's lifeless body.  
  
Stop the fire!!! Mystic screamed.  
  
Yami Mystic ignored the call.  
  
Hzvorus was trapped by the flames but he couldn't burn for the eye protected him.  
  
"Thanks!" Yami Mystic said sarcastically after snatching the Millenium Eye. She threw the eye into the flames, freeing all the trapped souls, including Yami's.  
  
Yami's soul was back in his body. "Mystic! Stop this now!" he yelled to Yami Mystic.  
  
"Hzvorus must die!" dark Mystic said.  
  
Yami, who was still very weak, stared into her eyes with shock, but fainted soon after.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe with me!" Yami Mystic reassured.  
  
As the fire spread rapidly, Mystic looked on with despair. "This isn't right! STOP IT!!!" she yelled, but this time she could actually talk. In a second, the real Mystic snapped back into her body. She looked down at the worn Yami in her arms. "I'm so sorry."  
  
When she landed, Mystic laid Yami down and looked back at the forest. "The forest. It stopped burning."  
  
"Because only your dark self can control it." Yami answered softly.  
  
"Yami. I'm so sorry." Mystic said.  
  
"It wasn't you." Yami said. "It was her. Whoever she is."  
  
"But Yami. Why was I able to fly when she left?" Mystic asked.  
  
Yami smiled. "Because you can."  
  
Mystic gasped. 


End file.
